yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ultra Rare cards
Ultra Rares in Starter Decks Note: In every Starter Deck that has been released, there has been 1 Ultra Rare. Ultra Rares in SDY * Dark Magician Ultra Rares in SDK * Blue-Eyes White Dragon Ultra Rares in SDP * Relinquished Ultra Rares in SDJ * Red-Eyes Black Dragon Ultra Rares in SKE * Kaiser Sea Horse Ultra Rares in SYE *Black Luster Soldier Ultra Rares in YSD * Elemental Hero Bladedge Ultra Rares in YSDJ * Elemental Hero Necroshade Ultra Rares in YSDS * Expressroid Ultra Rare in 5DS1 * Junk warrior Ultra Rare in 5DS2 * Road Warrior Ultra Rare in 5DS3 * Junk Destroyer Ultra Rares in Structure Decks Ultra Rare in SD1 (Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar) * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Ultra Rare in SD2 (Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness) * Vampire Genesis Ultra Rare in SD3 (Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction) * Infernal Flame Emperor Ultra Rare in SD4 (Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep) * Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus Ultra Rare in SD5 (Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph) * Gilford the Legend Ultra Rare in SD6 (Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment) * Dark Eradicator Warlock Ultra Rare in SD7 (Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress) * Exxod, Master of The Guard Ultra Rare in SD8 (Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm) * Simorgh, Bird of Divinity Ultra Rare in SD10 (Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt) * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon Ultra Rare in SDRL (Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords) * Felgrand Dragon Ultra Rare in SDDE (Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor) * Caius the Shadow Monarch Ultra Rares in SDZW (Structure Deck: Zombie World) * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Ultra Rares in SDSC (Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command) * Endymion, the Master Magician Ultra Rares in SDWS (Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike) * Phoenix Gearfried Ultra Rares in SDMM (Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem) * Machina Fortress Ultra Rares in SDMA (Structure Deck: Marik) * Lava Golem, Mystical Beast of Serket, and Temple of the Kings Ultra Rares in Booster Packs Ultra Rares from LOB to AST Ultra Rares in LOB (Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon) * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Dark Magician * Exodia the Forbidden One * Gaia the Fierce Knight * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Monster Reborn * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One Ultra Rares in MRD (Metal Raiders) * B. Skull Dragon * Barrel Dragon * Change of Heart * Horn of Heaven * Magic Jammer * Mirror Force * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Solemn Judgment * Summoned Skull * Time Wizard Ultra Rares in MRL/SRL (Magic Ruler/Spell Ruler) * Axe of Despair * Delinquent Duo * Megamorph * Mystical Space Typhoon * Relinquished * Snatch Steal * Spellbinding Circle * The Forceful Sentry * Toon Mermaid * Toon Summoned Skull Ultra Rares in PSV (Pharaoh's Servant) * Beast of Talwar * Buster Blader * Call Of The Haunted * Ceasefire * Chain Destruction * Goblin Attack Force * Premature Burial * The Fiend Megacyber * The Legendary Fisherman * Thousand-Eyes Restrict Ultra Rares in LON (Labyrinth of Nightmare) * Card of Safe Return * Destiny Board * Dark Necrofear * Mage Power * Mask of Restrict * Royal Command * The Last Warrior from Another Planet * The Masked Beast * Torrential Tribute * United We Stand Ultra Rares in LOD (Legacy of Darkness) * Airknight Parshath * Creature Swap * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Fiber Jar * Freed the Matchless General * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * Last Turn * Marauding Captain * Tyrant Dragon * Yamata Dragon Ultra Rares in PGD (Pharaonic Guardian) * Byser Shock * Don Zaloog * Fushioh Richie * Great Dezard * Guardian Sphinx * Helpoemer * Mystical Knight of Jackal * Nightmare Wheel * Question * Rope of Life Ultra Rares in MFC (Magician's Force) * Amazoness Swords Woman * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Chaos Command Magician * Dark Paladin * Double Spell * Luster Dragon * Paladin of White Dragon * Spell Canceller * XY-Dragon Cannon * XYZ-Dragon Cannon Ultra Rares in DCR (Dark Crisis) * Blast Held by a Tribute * Cost Down * Exodia Necross * Guardian Ceal * Guardian Grarl * Interdimensional Matter Transporter * Kaiser Glider * Reflect Bounder * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Skull Archfiend of Lightning Ultra Rares in IOC (Invasion of Chaos) * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Black Tyranno * Dark Magician of Chaos * Dark Mirror Force * Dimension Fusion * Guardian Angel Joan * Insect Princess * Levia-Dragon - Daedalus * Manticore of Darkness * Strike Ninja Ultra Rares in AST (Ancient Sanctuary) * Archlord Zerato * Blowback Dragon * Burst Stream of Destruction * Curse of Anubis * Dark Magic Attack * Enemy Controller * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Ghost Knight of Jackal * Spirit of the Pharaoh * The Agent of Judgment - Saturn Ultra Rares from Dark Beginning (Volumes 1 and 2) to Dark Revelation (Volumes 1, 2, 3 & 4) ''Note: Ultra Rares in these 6 Sets have a limitation of 15 cards.'' Ultra Rares in DB1 (Dark Beginning Volume 1) * Snatch Steal * Jinzo * Imperial Order * Dark Sage * Big Shield Gardna * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Dark Magician * Raigeki * Monster Reborn * Exodia the Forbidden One * Change of Heart * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Torrential Tribute * United We Stand * Mage Power Ultra Rares in DB2 (Dark Beginning Volume 2) * Dark Necrofear * Blade Knight * Barrel Dragon * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Obnoxious Celtic Guard * Vampire Lord * Insect Queen * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Freed the Matchless General * Tyrant Dragon * Injection Fairy Lily * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * Guardian Sphinx * Fushioh Richie * Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth Ultra Rares in DR1 (Dark Revelation Volume 1) * Lava Golem * Byser Shock * Nightmare Wheel * Spell Canceller * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Dark Paladin * Double Spell * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Kaiser Glider * Interdimensional Matter Transporter * Cost Down * Skull Archfiend of Lightning * Blast Held by a Tribute * Judgment of Anubis Ultra Rares in DR2 (Dark Revelation Volume 2) * Strike Ninja * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Dark Magician of Chaos * Black Tyranno * Insect Princess * Levia-Dragon - Daedalus * Invader of Darkness * Blowback Dragon * Archlord Zerato * Mazera DeVille * Spirit of the Pharaoh * Ghost Knight of Jackal * Dark Magic Attack * The End of Anubis Ultra Rares in DR3 (Dark Revelation Volume 3) * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Mystic Swordsman LV4 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Inferno Fire Blast * The Creator * Mystic Swordsman LV6 * Silent Swordsman LV3 * Perfect Machine King * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Silent Swordsman LV5 * Gearfried the Swordmaster * Gatling Dragon * Ancient Gear Golem * Reshef the Dark Being * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant Ultra Rares in DR04 (Dark Revelation Volume 4) * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Cyber End Dragon * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Pot of Avarice * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Treeborn Frog * Cyber Phoenix * Voltanis the Adjudicator * Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer Ultra Rares from SOD onwards Note: At this point, Booster Packs began to contain 4 Ultra Rares instead of the previous 10. In addition, the ratio of Ultra Rares changed to 1:24, instead of the previous 1:12. Ultra Rares in SOD (Soul of the Duelist) * Armed Dragon LV7 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Inferno Fire Blast * Mystic Swordsman LV4 Ultra Rares in RDS (Rise of Destiny) * Mystic Swordsman LV6 * Perfect Machine King * Silent Swordsman LV3 * The Creator Ultra Rares in FET (Flaming Eternity) * Gatling Dragon * Gearfried the Swordmaster * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Silent Swordsman LV5 Ultra Rares in TLM (The Lost Millennium) * Ancient Gear Golem * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Reshef the Dark Being Ultra Rares in CRV (Cybernetic Revolution) * Cyber End Dragon * Power Bond * UFOroid Fighter * Winged Kuriboh LV10 Ultra Rares in EEN (Elemental Energy) * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental Hero Tempest * Elemental Hero Wildedge Ultra Rares in SOI (Shadow of Infinity) * Cyber Laser Dragon * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames Ultra Rares in EOJ (Enemy of Justice) * Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster * Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer * Voltanis the Adjudicator Ultra Rares in POTD (Power of the Duelist) * Chimeratech Overdragon * Elemental Hero Aqua Neos * Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Elemental Hero Flare Neos Ultra Rares in CDIP (Cyberdark Impact) * Allure Queen LV7 * Cyber Ogre 2 * Cyberdark Dragon * Dark Lucius LV8 Ultra Rares in STON (Strike of Neos) * Elemental Hero Air Neos * Elemental Hero Glow Neos * Elemental Hero Grand Neos * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World Ultra Rares in FOTB (Force of the Breaker) * Elemental Hero Captain Gold * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Rare Value * Volcanic Doomfire Ultra Rares in TAEV (Tactical Evolution) * Elemental Hero Darkbright * Crystal Seer * Desert Twister * Chthonian Emperor Dragon * Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes Ultra Rares in GLAS (Gladiator's Assault) * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Evil Hero Lightning Golem * Enishi, Shien's Chancellor * Test Tiger * Security Orb Ultra Rares from PTDN onwards Note: At this point, Booster Packs that have continued to contain 4 or 5 Ultra Rares in a Booster Set have now been changed to 10. The ratios of Ultra Rares that have used to be 1:24 are now 1:12. Ultra Rares in PTDN (Phantom Darkness) * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Dark Horus * Dark Nephthys * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * The Beginning of the End * Drastic Drop Off * Darknight Parshath * Allure of Darkness * Vampire's Curse * Metal Reflect Slime Ultra Rares in LODT (Light of Destruction) *Arcana Force XXI - The World *Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress *Celestia, Lightsworn Angel *Phantom Dragon *Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem *Solar Recharge *Super-Ancient Dinobeast *Dangerous Machine Type-6 *Maximum Six Ultra Rares in TDGS (The Duelist Genesis) *Montage Dragon *Dark Hunter *Multiple Piece Golem *Nitro Warrior *Stardust Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Goyo Guardian *Thought Ruler Archfiend *Emergency Teleport *Psychic Overload Ultra Rares in CSOC (Crossroads of Chaos) *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Tytannial, Princess of Camellias *Plaguespreader Zombie *Turbo Warrior *Black Rose Dragon *Doomkaiser Dragon *Revived King Ha Des *Mark of the Rose *Psychokinesis *Seed of Flame Ultra Rares in CRMS (Crimson Crisis) *Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode *Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode *Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode *Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode *Lifeforce Harmonizer *Blackwing Armor Master *Hyper Psychic Blaster *Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar *Bone Crusher *Violet Witch Ultra Rares in RGBT (Raging Battle) *Strong Wind Dragon *Blackwing - Elphin the Raven *Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu *Koa'ki Meiru Drago *Exploder Dragonwing *Power Tool Dragon *Trident Dragon *Forbidden Chalice *Grave of the Super Ancient Organism Ultra Rares in ANPR (Ancient Prophecy) *Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor *Earthbound Immortal Cusillu *Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Ancient Sacred Wyvern *XX-Saber Gottoms *Koa'ki Meiru Ghoulungulate *Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose *Flamvell Commando *Gaia Plate the Earth Giant Ultra Rares in SOVR (Stardust Overdrive) *Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca *Crusader of Endymion *Divine Grace - Northwemko *Majestic Star Dragon *Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant *Explosive Magician *Koa'ki Meiru Maximus *Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest Ultra Rares in ABPF (Absolute Powerforce) *Battle Fader *Witch of the Black Rose *Koa'ki Meiru Urknight *Garlandolf, King of Destruction *Majestic Red Dragon *Drill Warrior *Sun Dragon Inti *Moon Dragon Quilla *XX-Saber Hyunlei *Alchemist of Black Spells Ultra Rares in TSHD (The Shining Darkness) *Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr *Herald of Perfection *Black-Winged Dragon *Chaos King Archfiend *Infernity Doom Dragon *Splendid Rose *Cards for Black Feathers *Into the Void *Intercept Wave *XX-Saber Darksoul Ultra Rares in DREV (Duelist Revolution) *Effect Veiler *Naturia Bamboo Shoot *Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste *Thunder Unicorn *Voltic Bicorn *Lightning Tricorn *Scrap Dragon *Wattchimera *Solemn Warning *Chivalry Ultra Rares in STBL (Starstrike Blast) *Power Giant *Glow-Up Bulb *Supreme Arcanite Magician *Gaia Drake, Knight of Earth and Sky *Shooting Star Dragon *Red Nova Dragon *Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” *Scrap Twin Dragon *Tuning *Mischief of the Yokai ---- Category:Card List